criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Only Truth Remains
Only Truth Remains is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-ninth case of the game. It is the fourteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in Eurasia. Plot The Bureau arrived in Saint Petersburg to investigate suspicious activity in the Lermontov Estate, where Carmen and the player found the body of civil notary Mikhail Karamazov with his skull crushed open. Mid-investigation, activist Agrafena Raskolnikova celebrated the victim's death. Later on, gypsy Sveta Rasputina tried to avoid suspicion by delivering a message from Mikhail in which he did not blame her for his death. The team then gathered enough evidence to arrest Dmitri Lermontov, the owner of the estate, for the murder. Dmitri initially denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. He found Mikhail blackmailing Duchess Anastasia into marrying him. Unable to stand it because he loved Anastasia, Dmitri smashed Mikhail's skull with a brass pestle. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 25 years in jail. After the trial, Carmen and the player investigated the riverside bridge for more information about SOMBRA's involvement in Russia. They found Global Flux Ltd.'s logo in (per Elliot) Agrafena's phone, so the team interrogated the activist. Agrafena said that Global Flux Ltd. had been signing contracts at Lermontov Estate, where the team found a document with the leaked information. According to Natasha Romanova, the document had launch codes, although the coordinates were missing. After the team helped Anastasia to find out about her origins, Elliot discovered the coordinates for the launch codes: a COSMORUS' outpost in Siberia. The Bureau then headed to the outpost, hoping to arrive before SOMBRA did. Summary Victim *'Mikhail Karamazov' (found with his skull crushed) Murder Weapon *'Brass Pestle' Killer *'Dmitri Lermontov' Suspects IVysotskyWorldEditionP.png|Ivan Vysotsky DLermontovWorldEditionP.png|Dmitri Lermontov DuchessAnastasiaWorldEditionP.png|Duchess Anastasia ARaskolnikovaWorldEditionP.png|Agrafena Raskolnikova SRasputinaWorldEditionP.png|Sveta Rasputina Quasi-suspect(s) WEC14NRomanova.png|Natasha Romanova Killer's Profile *The killer plays piano. *The killer has contact with a Borzoi. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer wears fox fur. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes C129S1A.png|Estate Gardens C129S1B.png|Coach C129S2A.png|Russian Café C129S2B.png|Café Tables C129S3A.png|Bank Bridge C129S3B.png|Winged Lion Statues Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Estate Gardens. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Wood, Manure) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Wooden Sign; New Suspect: Ivan Vysotsky) *Talk to Ivan Vysotsky about the murder on the estate. (Prerequisite: Wooden Sign restored; Victim identified: Mikhail Karamazov; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Russian Café) *Investigate Russian Café. (Prerequisite: Ivan interrogated; Clues: Faded Newspaper, Precious Box) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Headline Photo) *Examine Headline Photo. (Result: Headline Photo; New Suspect: Duchess Anastasia) *Ask Duchess Anastasia about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Headline Photo identified) *Examine Precious Box. (Result: Open Box; New Suspect: Dmitri Lermontov) *Ask Dmitri Lermontov about his gambling debt. (Prerequisite: Precious Box unlocked) *Examine Manure. (Result: Farbergé Egg) *Analyze Farbergé Egg. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has contact with a Borzoi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays piano) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Agrafena Raskolnikova about her celebration of the victim’s death. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Bank Bridge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim’s Briefcase, Dirty Scarf) *Examine Victim’s Briefcase. (Result: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Rasputina File; New Suspect: Sveta Rasputina) *Ask Sveta Rasputina about the victim’s file on her. (Prerequisite: Rasputina File unraveled; Profile updated: Sveta has contact with a Borzoi) *Examine Dirty Scarf. (Result: Black Grains) *Analyze Black Grains. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Investigate Café Tables. (Prerequisite: Black Grains analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Security Camera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Talk to Anastasia about the victim’s message. (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profile updated: Anastasia plays piano, has contact with a Borzoi, and eats caviar) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00) *Question Ivan about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Ivan has contact with a Borzoi and eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Listen to Sveta’s message from the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Coach; Profile updated: Sveta plays piano and eats caviar) *Investigate Coach. (Prerequisite: Sveta interrogated; Clues: Victim’s Laptop, Playing Card) *Examine Victim’s Laptop. (Result: Victim’s Laptop) *Analyze Victim’s Laptop. (09:00:00) *Questions Agrafena about the virus she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Agrafena plays piano) *Examine Playing Card. (Result: Purple Goo) *Examine Purple Goo. (Result: Invisible Ink) *Question Dmitri about cheating at cards against the victim. (Prerequisite: Invisible Ink identified; Profile updated: Dmitri plays piano, has contact with a Borzoi, and eats caviar) *Investigate Winged Lion Statues. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Dog Collar, Trash Can) *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fox fur) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Brass Pestle) *Analyze Brass Pestle. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Brass Pestle; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Darkness Descends 2. (No stars) Darkness Descends 2 *Investigate Bank Bridge. (Prerequisite: Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Clue: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone. (09:00:00) *Ask Agrafena about her SOMBRA research. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Smartphone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Estate Gardens. (Prerequisite: Agrafena interrogated; Clue: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Strange Numbers) *Talk to Natasha Romanova about the COSMORUS document. (Prerequisite: Strange Numbers unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Anastasia about her identity. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends) *Investigate Russian Café. (Prerequisite: Anastasia interrogated; Clue: Russian Tea Glass) *Examine Russian Tea Glass. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00) *Inform Anastasia about her lack of relation to Russian royals. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: MALE Russian Prince Costume, FEMALE Russian Princess Costume) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case is likely based on famous Russian novelist Fyodor Dostoyevsky's quote: "Everything passes, only truth remains." ** Coincidentally, Fyodor died in St. Petersburg, the location of this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Eurasia